Menunggu Pagi
by bebeldragneel
Summary: Chapter 3: Gray tiba-tiba memeluk Lucy. "Graaay! Lepaskaaan! " "Tidak! Aku tak akan melepaskanmu! Aku tak perduli apa yang kau janjikan dengan si Flame-Head! Aku tak tahan melihatmu menderita!". Judul terdahulu: Nggak akan milih siapa-siapa. Review please
1. Prolog

Salam kenal, semuanya!

saya newbie disini!

ini adalah fanfic "percobaan" pertama saya.

maaf kalau misalnya banyak kekurangannya karena memang sumarry-nya nggak bagus, agak berantakan, gak jelas, abal-abal, kependekan, dll.

So, enjoy :).

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail dan lagu Menunggu pagi bukan punya saya.

* * *

_tapi sekarang, aku udah mutusin, gak akan milih siapa-siapa, kayaknya aku lebih baik sendiri sekarang, sudah tak mau ditemani sakit lagi_

* * *

_..._

_..._

(Lucy POV)

_Aku tak tahu…_

_Aku benar-benar tak tahu…_

_Aku… aku benar-benar lelah._

Aku berlari pulang menuju apartemenku. Angin malam menusuk kulitku. Aku menyesal aku tak membawa jaket kesayanganku. Beruntungnya, rumahku hanya beberapa langkah lagi. Terdengar langkah kaki seseorang yang berderap . Natsu masih mengejarku. Aku pun mempercepat langkah kakiku. Namun…

PREK!

Tak diduga, hak tinggi sepatuku patah. Hujan pun turun tiba-tiba. Menambah buruk suasana. Apalagi, Natsu masih terus mengejarku. Ia semakin dekat. Aku bertambah panik.

"KH! " dengan segera kulepaskan kedua sepatuku, aku mengangkat sebelah tanganku untuk menghalangi air hujan dan segera masuk ke dalam apartemen. Kukunci ganda pintu apartemenku setelah masuk. Aku berusaha menenangkan dir sejenak. Nafasku masih terengah-engah. Aku masih berdiri menghalangi pintu masuk. Tiba-tiba…

DUK DUK DUK! Suara itu membuatku kembali panik.

"Luuuucee! Buka pintunya! Biarkan aku masuk! " ujarnya paksa. Ia terus menggedor-gedor pintu. Aku merasakan guncangannya, ia berusaha mendobrak pintu apartemen.

"Tidak! Aku tak mau! " balasku padanya. Kutahan pintu itu dengan tubuhku. Guncangannya terlalu keras. Aku tak mungkin bisa menahannya.

"Gebang istana sapi emas, aku membukamu. Taurus! " Taurus pun muncul. Tanpa kuperintah, ia mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Dengan segera Taurus menggantikanku menghalangi pintu apartemenku.

"KH! SIAL! " terdengar suara ketika ia menendang pintu apartemenku. Ia berhenti untuk berusaha mendobrak pintu. Namun, nampaknya ia belum angkat kaki dari beranda. Aku agak khawatir padanya. Diluar hujan semakin deras. Namun, aku tak mau ia menyakitiku lagi. Kakiku lemas, aku pun terduduk di lantai. Aku merasa pusing, kuletakkan kedua tangannku di kepala dan mulang menggeleng untuk menghilangkan pusingnya. Taurus pun menghilang, ia kembali ke tempatnya.

"Natsu… Kumohon… Kumohon pulanglah…" pintaku.

"Aku tak mau pulang sebelum kau membiarkanku masuk! " paksa Natsu tak mau kalah.

"Kumohon, Natsu… kau sudah menyakiti Gray, aku tak mau ada yang terluka lagi… " ucapku gemetar. Aku hampir tak tahan lagi menahan air mataku.

"LUCY, AKU SAYANG KAMU SEJAK KAMU BERSAMAKU SAMPAI SEKARANG! GRAY ITU BAJINGAN! DIA SELINGKUH DENGAN JUVIA DI BELAKANG KAMU! MAKANNYA AKU PUKULIN DIA! AKU NGGAK TAHAN LAGI! DIA LICIK! AKU NGGAK MAU KAMU LEBIH SAKIT DARI INI! KAMU TUH GAK TAHU KAYAK APA AKU SAYANG SAMA KAMU! KAMU TUH GAK PERNAH.. "

"CUKUP, NATSU! " aku memotong kata-kata Natsu. Butiran air mata kini membasahi pipiku. Aku menangis, terisak. Hujan kini semakin dan semakin deras. Kami pun terdiam sejenak.

"Aku tahu itu, Natsu… aku tahu… Aku tahu Gray selama ini berselingkuh… tapi, aku sayang Gray… Selama ini, aku mencoba tegar… " ucapku bergetar.

"Aku juga… aku juga dulu suka sama kamu, Natsu… " lanjutku.

"Sejak kamu kuliah di Hargeon, Aku nunggu kamu, Natsu… selama ini aku terus nunggu… " air mataku mengalir semakin deras. Seperti hujan di luar. Suasananya semakin hening, hanya suara hujan yang terdengar di telingaku.

"Tapi, kamu nggak pernah menghubungiku, kamu nggak pernah kirim aku satu e-mail, satu SMS, ataupun telepon. Aku kira… aku kira kamu udah lupa sama aku… dan 5 tahun kemudian… kamu baru datang… setelah aku sayang sama Gray… ini… "

"Maaf… Maaf, Lucy… Aku tak bermaksud…"

"Nggak. Cukup, Natsu… " lagi, aku memotong perkataan Natsu. Kuhapus air mataku. Aku mencoba membangunkan diriku dan berdiri tegak.

"Aku sadar sekarang… kamu nggak sesayang itu sama aku " ucapku. Nampaknya Natsu tertegun.

"Lucy! "

"Kamu nggak sesayang itu sama aku… "

"Aku bakal putus dengan Gray… Tapi, aku tetap nggak mau bersamamu… "

"Aku nggak akan milih siapa-siapa "

* * *

nggak jelas ya ceritanya? #pundungdipojokan

tapi aku sudah berusaha sebisaku.

Read n Review, please m(v_v)m #sujud


	2. Menunggu Pagi

Halo lagi, semuanya!

Saya nggak nyangka ternyata ada yang review. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca dan mereview/ Cuma baca numpang lewat aja di fic ini. (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ #pelukinreaderssatu-satu. Aku bener-bener berterima kasih! (╥﹏╥) #banjirairmataharu. Terimakasih buat sarannya. (Sekarang aku pakai POV deh ^^) Oh, ya! Di summary kan tertulis "Songfic – "Menunggu pagi – Peterpan ", tapi nggak ada lirik di certianya, ya? Maafkan saya. Karena di lagu itu, liriknya sebagian besar adalah dialog. Coba dulu dengerin lagunya, deh. Mungkin kalau baca sekali lagi, kalian akan menemukan beberapa dialognya.

Terus, harusnya cerita ini udah selesai. Tapi, saya coba lanjutin karena memang kurang jelas. Kenapa Natsu mukulin Gray, apa yang terjadi 5 tahun yang lalu, kenapa Natsu kuliah di Hargeon, dan lain-lainnya. Sekarang, akan kuceritakan perlahan.

Okeh, langsung aja yah, hope enjoy ~~~! Cekidot! ＼(▽￣＼(￣▽￣)／￣▽)／

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail punya Hiro Mashima, dan lagu "Menunggu Pagi" punya Peterpan.

**WARNING:** Gak Jelas, OOC, AU, mungkin typo(s), gak nyambung, dan lain-lainnya.

* * *

…

…

…

(Lucy POV)

Hujan masih menguyuri sekitar rumahku. Kurasa Natsu belum beranjak dari tempat ia berdiri. Meski kami terhalangi oleh pintu apartemenku, meski aku tah bisa melihatnya, aku bisa bendengar langkah kakinya yang menyipratkan air di sekitar beranda apartemenku. Untuk meyakinkan, aku bertanya pada Natsu.

"Kau belum pulang, Natsu? " ia tak menjawabku.

"Natsu… "

"Apa kau tak mendengarku? Aku takkan pulang sebelum kau membukakan pintu untukku! " ujar Natsu sedikit marah.

"Ckckck… Kau itu keras kepala. Aku pun takkan mengizinkanmu masuk! Kau itu nggak takut sakit, apa? " keluhku. Aku menempelkan tangan kananku di jidatku dan mulai menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku ini kuat! Aku ini bisa mengalahkan musuh yang lebih dari ini! Bahkan aku bisa membuat Gray pingsan! Hujan sih nggak akan ngaruh apa-apa! " ujar Natsu percaya diri. Aku tertegun. Mataku membelalak. Kini memori itu kembali berputar di mataku. Ketika aku baru pulang kencan dengan Gray, ketika Natsu datang dan tiba-tiba memukuli Gray, ketika Gray terkapar tak berdaya di depan mataku, sampai ketika Natsu mulai mengejarku.

"AAAKH! " aku menjerit, aku tak kuat menahan rasa pusing di kepalaku. Kepalaku seakan mau meledak. Badanku lemas, aku ambruk. Aku tak sadarkan diri.

BRUK!

_Aku tak tahu lagi._

_Rasanya terdengar seperti ada yang menghancurkan pintu rumahku._

_Terdengar seseorang memanggil namaku, berkali-kali._

_Aku merasa tubuhku basah oleh butiran-butiran air, padahal rasanya rumah ini atapnya tak ada yang bocor._

_Tapi, aku merasakan kehangatan seseorang_

_Aku merasa tubuhku melayang._

Setelah itu, _aku tak tahu lagi._

…

…

* * *

_Apa yang terjadi dengan hatiku?_

_Ku masih disini menunggu pagi_

_Seakan letih tak menggangguku_

_Ku masih disini menunggu pagi_

* * *

(Natsu POV)

"AAAKH! " terdengar suara Lucy yang menjerit nyaring. Sangat panjang. Tak lama kemudian, suara sesuatu yang ambruk membuatku khawatir. Sontak, aku kembali mencoba mengedor-gedor pintu.

"Luuuuuceeeeeeeeeee! " aku memanggilnya berkali-kali sambil menggedor pintu. Tapi, tak ada jawaban. Kini aku semakin khawatir.

"_Apa yang terjadi padanya? Tapi, aku tak boleh masuk ke dalam rumah._ " ujarku dalam hati. Aku kembali memanggil namanya, tak ada sahutan. Aku mengepalkan tanganku, kukernyitkan gigiku.

"KH! " aku tak tahan lagi. Aku akan menghancurkan pintunya.

"_maafkan aku, lucy… "_

PRAK! Kuhancurkan pintu itu dengan cepat. Kekhawatiranku benar, kulihat Lucy terbaring di lantai. Refleks, aku segera menghampiri Lucy dan mencoba membangunkannya.

"Luceee! Buka matamu! Apa yang terjadi? " aku menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Lucy. Ia tak meresponku. Nampaknya ia pingsan. Aku menyesal. Aku meneteskan air mataku. Kupeluk ia erat.

"…Maafkan aku, Lucy… jika saja aku tak keras kepala, kau mungkin takkan begini… " ujarku sambil menangis. Kini aku membopong Lucy dan membawanya ke kamarnya. Kubaringkan Lucy di tempat tidurnya.

"Ini semua salahku… " Kutatapi Lucy yang terbaring di tempat tidur. Wajahnya cantik sekali ketika ia sedang tidur, namun, aku tak bisa memilikinya. Lucy itu orangnya teguh akan pendiriannya. Sekali bilang "ya", pasti tetap "ya". Sekali "tidak", tetap "tidak". Ia sudah berkata "takkan memilih siapa-siapa ". Aku pun putus asa.

Mungkin sekarang aku akan pulang. Tapi, sebuah buku yang ada di meja tulis Lucy menahan langkahku. Aku tertarik untuk mendekatinya. Aku pun berjalan menuju meja tersebut. Sebuah buku kecil seperti diary berwarna glitter merah muda. Hey! Ini buku diary hadiah ulang tahun dariku yang kubeli dari saran Mirajane 5 tahun yang lalu! Dan lagi, diary itu tidak terkunci.

"Muehuahuehehehe… " kesedihanku hilang untuk sementara. Mataku berbinar-binar, tanduk iseng di kepalaku mulai tumbuh. Aku mulai cengir-cengir sendiri. Aku pun membuka buku itu dan membaca halamannya satu per satu. Padahal sudah 5 tahun, tapi bukunya masih kosong banyak. Atau entah bukunya yang ketebalan. Halaman pertama berisi biodata Lucy. Isinya:

" _Hai, diary baru! Kau datang disaat aku kehabisan lembar-lembar di diary lamaku alias "Ibu". Oke, salam kenal! Namaku Lucy Heartfilia. Umurku 17 tahun. Tadinya, aku bekerja di Fairy Tail Guild. Tapi, karena master memaksa kami untuk mengenyam pendidikan lebih jauh,sejak tahun lalu aku bersekolah di sekolah khusus Fairy Tail Academy._

_Kau tahu, tidak? Aku senang sekali ketika aku mendapatkanmu. Kenapa? Karena kau adalah hadiah pertama yang kudapatkan ketika aku menginjak usia 17 tahun, dan lagi, kau berasal dari __**Natsu**__, partner kerjaku, orang yang kusukai sekarang. KYAAA! #jeritjeritlebay_

_Ah, mungkin bagus juga kalau misalkan kau kuberi nama "Natsu"? karena kudengar __**Natsu**__ kini mengincar Hargeon University. Yah, sekolah sihir yang cukup kece dan cukup jauh dari sini. Makannya, jikalau suatu saat aku tak bisa bersama __**Natsu**__ lagi, setidaknya aku bersamamu. Gimana? Suka? Kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya._

_Magnolia, 18 Maret 785_

_Met bobo, Natsu_

_Lucy Heartfilia"_

"…A…a.. "Mulutku menganga. Seakan tak percaya kalau dulu Lucy begitu menyukaiku. Aku merasakan suhu meninggi di sekitar wajahku. Ketika kutengok di cermin sebelahku, wajahku nampak merah seperti tomat yang segar.

"AAAAH! LUCY BODOOOH! " ucapku seperti orang sinting sambil mengamuk karena malu. Kulampiaskan amukanku kepada meja tulis Lucy dengan mengacak-ngacak isinya.

"_Eh! Aku lupa ini rumah Lucy! Kalau aku melampiaskan kekesalanku di rumah ini, Lucy mungkin akan lebih membenciku… Bisa saja ia membunuhku... "_

… Щ(ºAº"щ ) … = ratapan wajahku ke meja tulis Lucy yang berantakan.

Kucoba tenangkan diriku sejenak sebelum aku menghancurkan hal lainnya. Kurapikan kembali meja tulis Lucy beserta isinya yang berserakan di mana-mana dan kembali membaca buku diary Lucy lagi. Kubuka halaman selanjutnya yang berjudul "Menjelang Ujian ":

" _Natsu,_

_Doakan aku, ya. Sekitar 1 bulan lagi, aku akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan. Aku deg-deg'an nih, Natsu. Aku takut kalau aku nggak lolos masuk Hargeon University. Aku takut aku nggak bisa bareng sama " __**Natsu **__" yang aku sukai. Apalagi bila hanya __**Natsu **__yang lolos, ia hanya akan bisa pulang 5 tahun kemudian. Dan lagi katanya, ia berjanji akan mengatakan sesuatu padaku! Apakah itu? Aku juga nggak tahu. *kuharap dia nembak aku! v*_

_Yosh! Mulai hari ini aku akan berusaha! Ganbatte! Jadi, doakan aku agar sang HP, TV, DVD, atau komputer takkan mengganggu jam belajarku. _Kalau salah_ satu dari kalian menggangguku, kujamin hidup kalian takkan lama lagi. Muehuahuehehhe *senyum iblis*_

_PS: Mungkin juga aku takkan menyentuhmu sampai ujianku selesai._

_Magnolia, 25 Maret 785_

_Good Night, Natsu_

_Lucy Heartfilia _"

Yah, memang, aku memang berkuliah di Hargeon University. Tujuanku sih, hanya untuk mengejar prestasi dan mengincar pekerjaan yang lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Lucy tak lolos ujiannya dan terlempar ke Universitas pilihan ke-2, Magnolia University. Memang, aku pernah berjanji mengatakan sesuatu pada Lucy meskipun barusan tak tersampaikan dengan baik *yah, seperti yang disebutkan di diary. Aku memang mau nembak dia*. Aku menengok ke arah Lucy yang sedang tertidur lelap. Aku menghembuskan nafasku dan tersenyum.

"_Haduh, ada-ada aja nih anak! Ayo lanjuut! "_ gumamku dalam hati. Aku pun membuka halaman selanjutnya. Secara acak. Aku pun tertahan pada satu tulisan. Judulnya "Mungkin aku akan menyerah "_ :_

" _Natsu,_

_Sudah 4 tahun berlalu. Aku masih menantinya. Aku masih menantimu dan janjimu, __**Natsu**__. Sejak 4 tahun lalu, rasanya hidupku hampa. Tak ada yang menemaniku lagi untuk bekerja,tak ada lagi yang menyapaku setiap kali aku pulang ke rumah. Meskipun Happy bersamaku, ia selalu bertanya padaku dengan wajah sedih: "Lucy, __**Natsu**__ kapan pulang? Aku merindukannya. "._

_Happy, aku pun ingin tahu kapan __**Natsu**__ pulang. Namun, kudengar Hargeon University punya peraturan yang ketat dimana mahasiswanya tidak diperkenankan untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang luar. Bahkan katanya, sepucuk surat dari keluarga pun terlebih dahulu dibaca oleh pengawas Hargeon University sebelum diserahkan kepada mahasiswa yang dituju. E-mail terakhir yang kuterima darinya adalah e-mail yang berisi ucapan " Selamat ulang tahun, Luce. WYATB ^^ ". Setelah itu, aku sering mengiriminya berbagai e-mail dan tak satupun e-mailku dibalas olehnya._

_Dan lagi, kini aku dilema. Kemarin, Gray menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Aku menolaknya karena aku masih suka pada __**Natsu. **__Nampun, meski kutolak, ia tetap bersikeras membuatku suka padanya. Mulai dengan mengajakku dan Happy kerja bersama, mengajakku pergi kencan, sampai selalu mengunjungi rumahku setiap hari. Lama kelamaan, Gray meluluhkan hatiku. Ia seperti berusaha menghapus ingatanku tentang __**Natsu **__dari kepalaku. Dan ia berhasil, Gray berhasil menaklukanku, meski __**Natsu **__tak mungkin kulupakan._

_Apakah lebih baik aku menyerah soal __**Natsu**__? Entahlah._

_Magnolia, 16 Juni 789_

_Malam, Natsu_

_Lucy Heartfilia"_

Setelah membaca ini, aku tersadar. Aku memang bodoh. Yang aku ingin berikan pada Lucy bukan HARAPAN PALSU! Aku menyesal tak mengatakannya dari dulu. Dan memang, kampusku punya aturan seperti itu. Bahkan di asramaku, aku jarang menyentuh HP-ku.

" _Maafkan aku, Lucy. Bukannya aku tak mau membalas e-mailmu. Bahkan aku tak tahu kau mengirimkan e-mail. "_

Kata-kata _"Ia seperti berusaha menghapus ingatanku tentang __**Natsu **__dari kepalaku. "_ membuatku panas. Gray memang selalu tak ingin kalah dariku. Awas Gray! Ketika kau bangun lagi, akan kuhajar lagi! Aku pun membuka halaman-halaman lainnya. Hmm, gray…, gray…, gray…, …. KENAPA GRAY SEMUA! *kalau bukan milik Lucy, akan kurobek-robek buku ini*. Ah! Ada yang bukan tentang Gray! Bahkan baru ditulis. _Magnolia,16 Juni 790_. Hey! Itu kan tanggal ketika aku kembali dari Hargeon. Judulnya _"Mengapa sekarang? " :_

" _BODOOOOOH!_

_Aku menantimu dari dulu, Bodoh! Aku menantikan janjimu! KENAPA KAU BARU DATANG SEKARANG? Kau datang ke Fairy Tail Guild dengan wajah innocent-mu. Kau pun menyebar senyumanmu yang manis pada semua orang dan lebih sibuk menyapa orang-orang di guild dibandingkan mengobrol denganku._

_APA KAU BODOH? SELAMA 5 TAHUN AKU MENANTIKANMU DAN YANG KUDAPAT HANYA ITU? AKU INGIN LEBIH! MANA HAL YANG KAU JANJIKAN? APA KAU SUDAH LUPA? KENAPA KAU BARU DATANG KETIKA AKU MENYUKAI ORANG LAIN? SADARKAH KAU KALAU AKU BEGITU MERINDUKANMU LEBIH DARI SIAPAPUN? BODOH! AKU TAK MAU MENGENALMU LAGI! "_

JLEB! Seperti banyak pisau yang menusuk jantungku ketika membaca ini. Sakit, Luucee! Untungnya itu halaman terakhir, dan itu adalah hal yang paling menyakitkanku yang pernah kubaca. Sekarang aku pundung. Aku menutup kembali diary itu dan kusimpan di meja tulis lagi.

Satu hal menarik perhatianku lagi, aku memandangi sebuah figura yang berisi selembar foto hasil photobox. Mataku tak lepas dari figura itu. Foto yang berpetak empat itu berisi Aku, Lucy, dan Happy yang sedang menunjukkan wajah-wajah aneh. Seragam yang ada di foto itu, aku ingat! Dulu aku pernah mengajak Lucy dan Happy untuk berfoto bersama.

"Haaah… " aku menyeret sebuah kursi kecil ke sebelah ranjang Lucy. Kulirik jam di tanganku, 22.45. Rasanya lama sekali aku membaca diary tersebut, kenapa hanya 2 jam yang terlewat? Kupandangi lagi Lucy dengan wajah menyesal. Aku menggenggam kedua tangan Lucy dan menciumnya.

"Sebenarnya aku tak mau menyakitimu… " aku menenpelkan kedua tangan Lucy di pipiku.

"Aku akan tetap menunggumu sampai bangun, meskipun mungkin ketika kau membuka matamu,kau tak mau bersamaku… "

* * *

_Malam begini_

_Malam tetap begini_

_Entah mengapa_

_Pagi enggan kembali_

* * *

Gimana? Mengecewakankah?

Maafkan aku. Karena aku masih pemula. Jadi mungkin ini nggak terlalu bagus.

Review , Please.


	3. Mimpi

Hai, Minna!

Ketemu lagi sama bebel!

Readers: Kenapa lama banget sih, updatenyaa?

Bebel: hiii! Aku kena writer block, nih!

Readers: kita nggak bisa terima alasanmu! #tebaspakegolok

*bangkit lagi dari kubur*

Makasih buat yang udah suka sama fic ini. Makasih buat **hafiza uzumaki, Hiroshi Fushida Ruchapyon, bjtatihowo, FieSakurako,** **Ioprey09, Bhion the Pen, Lucia Dragneel Fullbuster, Yuri Hearneel,** **salsabila rahayu, **dan **Yumizawa-chan **atas review kalian! Aku jadi tambah semangat! Aku cinta kalian semua! ( ^3(^v^)

Di chapter 3 ini, fic ini bukan songfic lagi. Bebel baru tahu dari **Himawari No Yuuki **kalau songfic itu dilarang. Muhuhuhuhuh… padahal kalau nggak dilarang bebel mau bikin lebih banyak lagi songfic TTATT. Tapi terima kasih untuk tipsnya ^^ #hajaryangbikinguildness #malahbebelyangmatiterkapar

Jadi, sekarang fic ini diresmikan bebas dari yang namanya Songfic! (meski chapter 2 takkan kuganti) #pemberkatanpakepedangErza.

Dan lagi, ternyata makin kesini ceritanya makin nggak nyambung sama judulnya. alias BEBEL SALAH KASIH JUDUL! (Maaf buat yang udah baca sebelumnya. Judulnya resmi diganti!)

Ok, kalau bebel ada salah, mohon dimaklumi. Karena disini bebel masih anak "bau kencur"

Terakhir, Hope enjoy, yak! ^^

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail punya Hiro Mashima

**WARNING!: **Gak Jelas, OOC (apalagi natsu-nya), AU, mungkin typo(s), gak nyambung, dan lain-lainnya.

* * *

_Kalau bisa_

_Aku ingin menghentikan waktu di malam ini_

_Aku takkan melepaskan genggaman tanganku darimu_

_Aku takut…_

_Aku tak mau kehilanganmu lagi…_

* * *

_(Natsu POV)_

Suara denting jarum jam dan derasnya hujan menemaniku sepanjang malam. Aku masih disini, menunggunya, menggenggam erat kedua tangannya. Mungkin sudah sekitar 4 jam aku terjaga menemaninya. Aneh, aku tak merasa bosan ataupun lelah. Aku tetap sabar menantinya terbangun.

Kuharap,ketika Lucy bangun di pagi hari, semoga ia kembali menjadi Lucy yang seperti dulu. Ceria, enerjik, kuat, dan ramah. Tak seperti tadi, Lucy yang pemurung dan cengeng bukanlah Lucy yang aku kenal. Dan semoga saja ia tak marah padaku karena aku sembarangan masuk dan menghacurkan pintu apartemennya. Aku berjanji, aku takkan memaksanya lagi.

"_Sebaiknya aku pasang Fire Barrier yang dulu kupelajari di Hargeon sebagai pengganti sementara pintu apartemen Lucy. Supaya tak ada orang lain yang masuk dan mencuri barang-barang di dalam. "_ ujarku dalam hati.

Kuniatkan diri untuk memasang semacam pelindung dengan turun ke lantai bawah. Aku pun melepaskan genggaman tanganku darinya. Meski tangan kiriku bisa melepaskan genggamannya, Lucy malah menggenggam tangan kananku balik, lebih kuat dari genggamanku. Ekspresi yang ia tunjukkan padaku seperti ekspresi cemas dan pedih, melarangku untuk pergi.

"…Jangan… jangan pergi… " igau Lucy. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya. Beberapa tetes air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"…. "

"_Mungkin aku tak perlu turun tangga untuk memasang barrier… "_ Aku mendekat ke jendela di depan ranjang Lucy. Kubuka jendela itu, kugerakkan tangan kiriku dan mulai mengucapkan mantra.

"_Fire Barrier!_ " aliran api dari tanganku berhembus ke luar dan mulai membuat lapisan dinding di luar rumah Lucy_. _Tak lama kemudian, _Fire Barrier_ pun terpasang dengan sempurna. Terdengar suara air hujan yang terdidihkan dan menguap karena _Barrier _itu. Tapi, aku tak memperdulikannya.

"Fuuh… " entah yang kesekian kalinya, kupandangi Lucy yang menggenggam erat tangan kananku.

"Aku penasaran, apa yang sedang kau mimpikan…? "

* * *

(Third Person POV)

In Lucy's Dream

Gadis berambut pirang sebahu itu mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Ia terbangun karena merasakan hawa yang aneh di sekitar tubuhnya. Ketika matanya terbuka dengan sempurna, ia sedikit kebingungan. Gadis itu tak mengenali tempat dimana ia berada sekarang.

" Dimana aku? Kenapa semuanya berwarna putih? Tapi… rasanya hangat… Apakah aku sedang bermimpi?" ujar gadis itu asyik bermonolog sendirian. Suaranya menggema ke segala arah. Ia mengamati seluruh keadaan di tempat itu. Ya, ruangan itu sangat putih, luas, namun sangat sepi. Benar-benar kosong.

Gadis itu mulai gemetar. Bulu kuduknya merinding. Ia mencoba berlari lurus ke depan. Tak ada setapak jalan pun menghiasi lantai putih yang kosong itu. Kini ia mulai cemas. Kekhawatirannya memerintahkan gadis itu untuk memanggil seseorang.

"Halooo? Ada orang disini? " sahut gadis itu keras. Namun tak seorangpun menjawab sahutannya. Ia mulai ketakutan. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya.

"KH! " ia memegang kepala dengan kedua tangannya. Tiba-tiba, sebuah bayangan mulai nampak. Dengan latar belakang gedung sekolahan dan bunga sakura yang berguguran di siang hari. Terlihat sekelompok anak-anak yang bebaris di papan pengumuman dengan ramainya.

"…!... Bukankah… ini hari kelulusanku? " ia tertegun dan mulai menonton bayangan yang ada di hadapannya. Pandangannya terfokus pada laki-laki berambut merah jambu dan perempuan yang berambut pirang yang tak lain adalah dirinya sendiri. Mereka berdua mendekati papan pengumuman.

* * *

"_Oy! Minggir! Kami mau lewat! " seru laki-laki itu memaksa masuk ke dalam kerumunan_

"_Natsu! Jangan norak, deh! " balas perempuan itu sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tapi, akhirnya ia mengikuti Natsu menuju papan pengumuman. Mereka menempelkan jari mereka di papan dan mulai mencari nama masing-masing._

"_Natsu D… Natsu D… Natsu D…. AH! Ada! Berhasil! Hargeon University! Yaaaay! " ucapnya riang. Natsu mengangkat kedua tangannya dan bersorak._

"_Ah! Bagaimana denganmu, Luce? " Natsu memberikan cengiran khasnya pada Lucy. Berbeda dengan Natsu, reaksi yang ditunjukan Lucy terkesan kaget. Ia terpaku memandang papan pengumuman. Tubuhnya agak gemetar._

"… _A… Aku… " ucap Lucy sedikit gagap. Natsu sedikit bingung. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke jari Lucy. Ia ikut terpana melihat tulisan yang ditunjukkan Lucy. tertulis: _

_[Lucy Heartfilia...Magnolia University]_

"_HEI! KAMI JUGA MAU LIHAT! MINGGIR! " protes siswa lain yang ada di belakang mereka. Dengan segera, Natsu menarik tangan Lucy dan menjauh dari kerumunan. Mereka pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah. Terlihat disana Gray dengan wajah yang sedikit cemburu melihat mereka berdua. Diam-diam, laki-laki yang dasinya sudah longgar itu membuntuti Natsu dan Lucy._

_Natsu dan Lucy mendekati pohon sakura yang ada di hadapan mereka. Mereka pun berhenti sejenak di pohon yang cukup besar itu. Mereka masih saling bergenggaman tangan. Keduanya terdiam seribu bahasa._

"…_."_

"_Hahahaha… ternyata kita nggak satu universitas, ya… " ujar Lucy tersenyum paksa, meski ia kecewa dalam hatinya._

"… _iya… " ucap Natsu lemas. Tersirat di wajahnya kalau ia juga kecewa._

"…_."_

"_Tapi ini kan bukan kiamat. Kita kan masih bisa ketemu. Iya, kan…? " kata Lucy yang masih tersenyum pada Natsu. Seketika, wajah Natsu berubah. Ia pun membalas senyuman Lucy._

"_Iya! ".Balas Natsu pada Lucy._

_Tiba-tiba, Natsu menggenggam kedua tangan Lucy. Ia menatap Lucy dengan wajah serius, tidak seperti biasanya, wajah yang membuat Lucy malu setengah mati._

"_Lucy…"_

"…_A..Apa? "_

"_Aku berjanji akan mengatakan sesuatu padamu ketika aku kembali lagi. Berjanjilah padaku agar kau tetap menunggu. "_

"_Heee? Lama banget! Kenapa harus ketika kau kembali? "_

"_Aku tak bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Pokoknya, tunggulah aku sampai aku kembali! "_

"…_."_

"_Baiklah… "_

"_Yosh, terima kasih, Lucy. " Natsu tersenyum lagi. Ia pun melepaskan tangan Lucy. Mereka berdua berpisah. Berjalan munuju arah yang berbeda._

* * *

(Lucy's POV)

"TUNGGU, NATSU! JANGAN PERGI! " aku berteriak pada bayangan itu. Aku mencoba menggandeng tangan Natsu, namun dengan seketika bayangan itu menghilang.

"KH! " keluhku. Aku menghela nafasku, namun tiba-tiba memori-memori otakku seakan berputar dan bermain di kepalaku lagi. Mereka membuat kepalaku sakit lagi.

"AAAAAAKKH! " aku bisa merasakan denyutan otakku, rasa pusing ini membuat kepalaku seakan mau meledak. Sekarang muncul lagi bayangan lain di depan mataku. Aku ingat ini, suasana sore ini, Taman Magnolia, aku dan Gray disana. Aku terpana dan tertarik untuk menonton pun melangkah mendekati bayangan itu

* * *

(Third Person POV)

"_Kira-kira apa ya, yang akan Gray katakan padaku? " ucap Lucy yang menunggu di bawah pohon di taman Magnolia. Ia sudah lama menunggu, mungkin sekitar 30 menit. Ia tampak manis dengan gaya rambutnya yang diurai dan menggunakan sequin top dan High waist short yang baru ia beli akhir minggu ini._

"_Nona! Kau kelihatan manis sekali! " puji seseorang yang tak lain adalah sang pelaut yang selalu menggoda Lucy ketika Lucy berjalan pulang. Kebetulan ia juga sedang bermain di taman bersama anaknya._

"_Terima kasih! " balas Lucy. Gadis itu sesekali melihat jam tangannya. Ia menghela nafas._

"_Gray… kau lama sekali, sih… "_

_Tak lama kemudian, Gray datang dengan terburu-buru._

"_Yo, Lucy! Maaf aku terlambat! " seru Gray. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Lucy._

"_Gray, bajumu… "_

"_UGYAAAAA! Cih! Padahal aku sudah pakai baju yang bagus tadi! " keluh Gray sambil menggigit jempolnya._

"_Err, BTW, kamu mau bilang apa, sih? " kata Lucy penasaran. Gray menegakkan badannya dan menghadapkan wajahnya ke hadapan Lucy._

"_A…ano… Apa… apa kau… sudah… sudah bisa menjawabnya? " tanya Gray terbata-bata. Wajahnya mulai merona. Sore hampir berubah menjadi malam, sedikit demi sedikit orang-orang mulai meninggalkan taman Magnolia. Suasana sedikit menegang._

"…_Maafkan aku, Gray. Aku belum…"_

"_Kenapa? Kau masih memikirkan si Baka Flame-Head itu? " Gray memotong ucapan Lucy dengan sedikit emosi._

"_Tapi… Aku sudah berjanji… "_

_GREB!_

_Gray tiba-tiba memeluk Lucy. _

"_Graaay! Lepaskaaan! "_

"_Tidak! Aku tak akan melepaskanmu! Aku tak perduli apa yang kau janjikan dengan si Flame-Head! Aku tak tahan melihatmu menderita! Sejak 4 tahun lalu, sejak kita lulus, kau masih belum bisa melupakannya. Apa kau tak pernah memikirkan perasaanku yang dari dulu sudah menyimpan rasa suka padamu? Aku takkan rela jika kau lebih memilih si pinky idiot itu dibandingkan denganku! Aku tak rela!" Gray mempererat pelukannya. Lucy berusaha berontak, tapi Gray masih kuat menahannya. Lucy tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Akhirnya, Lucy menangis di bahu Gray dan berbalik memeluknya._

"…_Mungkin…"_

"_Eh? "_

"…_Mungkin, aku akan mencoba untuk mencintaimu… "_

* * *

(Lucy POV)

Bayangan itu mulai menghilang dari hadapanku. Aku tak percaya akan apa yang aku lakukan. Aku terduduk dan tak bisa berdiri lagi. Air mataku menetes sedikit demi sedikit. Kututupi wajahku dengan kedua tanganku.

"Maaf… Maafkan aku, Natsu… Aku telah mengkhianatimu…"

* * *

Hwaaaa!

**DeNaDraYaTeMeHa**! (**De**mi **Na**tsu **Dra**gneel **Ya**ng **Te**lah **Me**ncuri **Ha**tiku)

Ini chapter yang paling nggak nyambung, maaaak!

#guling-gulingditanahkuburan

Muhuhuhu… maaf mengecewakan kalian.

BTW, ini hampir mau chapter akhir, lho.

Ada yang udah bisa nebak gimana endingnya, atau mau nentuin sendiri:

1. Lucy nggak akan milih siapa-siapa

2. Akhirnya Lucy memilih Natsu

3. Lucy tak jadi putus sama Gray

4. Atau mereka bertiga menjadi Best Friend Forever

5. Natsu X Gray juga boleh :3 (NGACO!)

Silahkan, dipilih dipilih! Lewat review boleh, PM saya juga boleh!

sayang anak sayang istri! Ayok ayok, baru diangkat dari oven! (?)

Review, Please :3


End file.
